A whole new life
by fly1115
Summary: My own story version. I have a few questions after watching the movie... How did Sally know more about X'mas than Jack? What makes her had a crush on Jack?


~~A whole new life~~

Sally used to be a normal girl, studying in high school, but she never has a friend. Everyone thinks that she's a freak, unlike those teenage girls. She never painted her nails or read magazines but staying with the book for 24 hours, that's why everyone called her "Book-warm".

But her life is going to changed this day... the day of their school picnic. When they arrived, grass field was the only thing they could see, everyone dropped their jaw.

"WOW! Game time!" One of the boys shouted.

Then the students running everywhere, some were playing football, some were having picnic. But to Sally, book was the best thing in the world. Then she sat under a tree and start reading.

Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere and hit Sally. She was freak out, '_What was that?_ ' Then a laughter came from in front of her.

"Sorry about that, _warm_! Ha ha ha, are you hurt?" A boy walked to her with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I'm fine. You know what... I always want to... " Sally leaned closer to the boy, he was a shocked by her action and started to feel nervous. But his face changed into a green, painful face.

"Kick you." Sally spoke coldly and turned around walked into the forest, leaving the boy which was calling _'Mommy...*'_

Sally felt kind of a relief, like she had left a bag of rocks from behind. She kept exploring the wood, a white figure flew past her sight. She ran to it, but there was nothing.

'I must be having illusion…' she walked away. _**SASH SASH***_

She looked back, but there was still nothing. She shook it out of her mind.

"WARF!" A dog barked at her. She fell on the ground, it was not just a dog. It was a ghost dog with a glowing pumpkin nose? She was confused, there is no such thing like ghost, it's too non-science! Or did I read too much Alice in Wonderland? Maybe… I was dreaming! Then she pinched her cheek hardly.

"Owww! Now that was hurt." The dog gave her a _**'What are you doing?'**_ look.

"So… you're real?" Sally asked the ghost dog which is flying around.

"WARF! WARF!" The ghost dog barked joyfully.

When Sally was about to touch its head, it suddenly turned around and flew deep inside the forest.

"Hey wait up! Where are you going?" She paused before she chased the dog, she looked back at her classmates which were having a big smile their face. Is it right for she to go? What will happen if she never comes back?

"WARF! WARF!" A barked came from the forest took her back to reality.

"OK! OK! I'm coming!" The she ran off and never look back.

It seemed that she was in the middle of the forest, but she didn't see the dog or heard its bark. There were only six old trees with six different patterns on it, or six different _**doors**_? 'But which one should I open it?' Sally started to think with a finger putting on her lips.

Turkey… No.

Heart… No.

Christmas tree… No.

Four leaves grass… No. (A/N: I just made up this name. =_=)

Egg… No.

Pumpkin… RIGHT! The dog has a pumpkin on its nose!

Then she opened it and took a peek inside, but it was too dark, she can't see a thing. A strong wind blew to her, pushing her to fell in side the hole.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Was the last thing we could hear before the door closed… **and locked**.

Where am I? It's dark everywhere, which way should I go? Am I dead? Sally walked around with no direction… she was lost in darkness. 'WARF! WARF!' She knows that familiar bark sound, it was the ghost dog! Then she saw a bright light was in her eyes. The dog was licking her cheek, "Hey, that's tickle! Stop it!" She pushed away the dog and stood up on her feet. She looked at the forest; it wasn't the one she came from. It was full of death senses… not a life… 'Where am I?' Sally thought, she was totally lost NOW. Then she heard a voice…

"ZERO! Boy? Where are you?" A man voice shouted from the other side of the forest.

'Finally there's a guy for me to ask for!' She followed the voice and kept running. She saw that guy was knee down, scratching the ghost dog.

"Who's the bad dog here, huh? Zero, you're such a bad dog~" The man was facing her with his thin back.

"Finally, you here! I was lost in the forest, could you tell me where am I and which way should I go so I head back to go grass field place?" Then man stood up and turned around to face her.

"Well… you're Hallo-" When the man turned around, it was a SKULL!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" They both screamed, Sally ran back to the forest with tears sliding down from her eyes.

'WHAT WAS THAT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?' She kept running.

"WAIT! Don't go that way!" But it was too late; Sally has already disappeared inside the forest.

"DAMN IT! Come on, Zero. We've got to find her back!" "Warf!" The dog barked back as an agreement.

Sally was so scared… she didn't know what to do; she was stuck in the middle of nowhere… 'Dear god… how can I get out of this place…?' _'CRACK!'_ Someone was coming after her…

_**Who could that be?**_


End file.
